La Grazia del Sole
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: Fem!Tusna fic, SmarterButHidingIt!Tsuna, Tsuna/?, Kyoko/?, Haru/?. Chiara/?, Nagi/? Nagi is Nagi, SI!Nagi, SI!Kyoko, SI!Haru, SI!Tsuna, SI!I-pin, SI!Hana, Full Summary inside, Born to the Squalo family 8 years after they had their first son, Superbi, Chiara Calandra Squalo, was deemed a miracle child. However, at a mere 5 years old she was kidnapped from her home by the Estraneo


La Grazia del Sole – The Grace of the Sun

Prologue, summary and description

Normal – Japanese

Underlined – Italian

Name – Chiara Calandra Squalo (Pure Skylark Shark), last name changed to Mizuiro when adopted

Gender - Female

Born – December 25, 1994

Age – 14/15 (now)

24/25 (future)

Famiglia – Vongola

Milefieore (former)

Team – Varia

Weapons – 2 butcher knives, 2 tensen and a sword

Box Weapons – Rayquaza (Cloud), Gardevior (Mist), Milotic (Rain), Xerneas (Sun)

Blood Type – O

Family – Mother (Giovanna Squalo), Father (Antioco), older brother (Superbi Squalo), adopted mother (Yugito Mizuiro, deceased)

Past/Summary – Born to the Squalo family 8 years after they had their first son, Superbi, Chiara Calandra Squalo, was deemed a miracle child. However, at a mere 5 years old she was kidnapped from her home by the Estraneo Famiglia. She was experimented on for six months, the result being her gaining the Cloud, Mist and Rain flames added to her original Sun flame. After the six month period as she was being sent to the base in Japan she escaped and after a few weeks found her way to Namimori. She was found by Nana and Tsuna and was eventually adopted by Nana's friend Mizuiro Yugito, becoming Mizuiro Chiara.

Hair color and style – her hair is silver-ish white like Superbi's and generally the same. The two locks of hair in front of her shoulders and her bangs are left down while the rest is in a bun before the Varia Arc and during the Future Arc before the final battle. During the Varia Arc and until the Future Arc the two locks are pulled back.

Eye color – silver/grey

Notes – when her hair is all down Chiara is basically a younger, shorter, female version of Superbi. Fem!Tusna fic, SmarterButHidingIt!Tsuna, Tsuna/?, Kyoko/?, Haru/?. Chiara/?, Nagi/? Nagi is Nagi, semi-AU, SI!Nagi, SI!Kyoko, SI!Haru, SI!Tsuna, SI!I-pin, SI!Hana

Prologue

Chiara could still hear her mom's scream as she was dragged away, even after the six months of experimentation she went through. She was smart for a five year old, being the the daughter of two accomplished Mafioso does that, then again, so does being kidnapped and experimented on. She knew what Famiglia this was after all, _Estraneo_. Staring out of the window of the car she was in her thoughts wandered back to the three boys she had met in the basement of the building in Italy. _'Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken….' _Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she found the perfect place to put her plan into action.

Being as sneaky as possible, she unbuckled her seat belt. She was lucky both men were in the front of the car as she did this. "What the hell are you doing kid?!" One of the men yelled as she threw open the door.

"Leaving!" She responded in kind throwing herself out of the moving car and into a field the lead to the woods. Tucking herself into a ball, Chiara rolled to a stop about 10 feet from the wood line. Getting up she dashed forward, not daring to spare a glance back at the car as it came screeching to a halt. Panting as she reached past the first few trees, she sped up.

"Can't…. let… them… get me…." She gasped using her surroundings to hide. As she got farther in the less noise she heard from her captors.

Weeks passed while she was running before she came to a park. Only two people were there that saw her, a mother and daughter duo. "Oh, dear! Little girl, are you okay?" The mother asked as they rushed to her.

"Please help me…. I want my Mama…." Was all she got out before her exhaustion took over. She blacked out as the woman started to pick her up.

When she awoke, her silver hair, the same that she shared with her Mama and her Fratello, had been washed and plaited, it had, after all, grown out from the almost bob cut the scientists had forced her to keep it during the weeks she was running. Her torn dress, again, _gifted_ to her by the Estraneo, had been exchanged for a soft pajama set.

Standing, Chiara took note of the room she was in. It was a simple bed room really, more than likely a guest room, with a bed and two dressers. There was a mirror she passed on her way to the door. Pausing, she took in how someone had washed her and bandaged her wounds. She looked much better now that grime and blood wasn't coating her face anymore. She gently lifted her hand, running a finger over a butterfly Band-Aid that was on her eyebrow. Shaking her head, she left the room.

When she got down stairs she saw the woman from earlier cooking, and the girl at the table. "Mama! She's up!" She said as she saw Chiara. The woman turned around.

"How are you feeling dear?" She smiled at Chiara as she put down three plates of food on the table. Chiara shrugged as she slowly sat down.

"Fine I guess….. Thank you for helping me." She muttered, "my name is Chiara, Squalo Chiara."

"I'm Sawada Nana and this is my daughter Tsunayoshi," Nana offered. "Now, you eat and I'll help you get home. How did you get here in the first place?"

Chiara winced, "I was kidnapped." She averted her eyes from Nana's shocked face to the table before her. Tsuna could only watch as her mother's usually kind face gained a fierce look of determination.

"I'll do everything I can." Nana said as Chiara looked back up, smiling.


End file.
